What To Do While Your Waiting
by CantCatchTomorrow
Summary: Resa Saunders; highschool student, a just about graduate and all round typical teen..... except she can jump from place to place all over the world. With an absent father and a mother who doesn't give a damn who will help her when the Paladins appear?
1. Stuck in one place

**Disclaimer : Full rights go to the writer and the creators of Jumper with the exception of my own characters and their storylines, im a kid so please don't sue me (if you do I only work on minimum wage so it will take younks to pay fines off)**

Ok this is just testing the waters, I just got jumper on DVD after only seeing it once at the cinema and I fell in love with it so thought id try a fiction! For the first time ever this is a story of mine that I have no idea where im going to go with it, I have a basic time line and plan but ehhhh

Lets see if it works shall we?

* * *

Chapter 1  
Stuck in one place

* * *

My name is Teresa 'Resa' Saunders, I am 18, just about to graduate and sometimes I feel incredibly disconnected, like I really don't belong, like I was born in the wrong place and at the wrong time.

My mother apparently thought I should never have been born at all, for reasons I could only guess at (my favourite was that she hated the none existent stretch marks her pregnancy had given her) my mother held a ridiculously strong hatred for me.

Despite my passing grades and my amazing friends my mother chose to focus on the negative. I'm not a cheerleader, I'm not the prom queen type, I'm not the tallest or the skinniest and I'm definitely not perfect.

She criticized me on stuff like why couldn't I lose more weight? Why couldn't I get myself a boyfriend? Why was I such a social idiot? Why did I dress like I did?

We haven't had even a civil conversation in months, she just picks me up from school and its just silence. Silence and disappointment.

My mother and I are the only ones in our house. No sisters, no brothers. My father works away most of the time, only visiting once a year on my birthday and staying for just a couple of days so she takes advantage of no one being there to stop her from berating me whenever she feels like it.

But there is something, just one thing in my life that I keep to myself. Just one thing that helps me escape the constant noise my mother creates, just one thing that will in a month set me completely free.

It happened first when I was eight years old.

I was in the playground, enduring taunts of how neither of my parents cared about me. My dad was never around and my mom, well she couldn't even be on time to pick me up from school.

I remember my face covered in tears, pushing my way through the group of my classmates, running around the corner and then bam. I had ran into something. One minuet I had been on the playground, then next I'm flat on my back in my bedroom.

I had kept it quiet, deciding to keep the strange incident to myself. I pushed it to the back of my mind as a one time thing yet try explaining that to about ten people. Not easy. I was instantly the school freak but the adults never believed the story that their children told them.

Then it happened a second time.

This time I was in the cafeteria, the kids I had vanished on in the playground weeks before where calling me a freak and convincing everybody else that I was too. Again one minute I'm there, the next I'm in my room.

This time I couldn't push it to the back of my mind, I had concentrated, wishing that I was anywhere else, safe back in my room away from all of it and then it happened.

From that moment I worked on controlling what I could do. It took me a long while to realise my gift had certain limits and that I couldn't just jump to anywhere I thought of, I had to actually be able to see the place I wanted to get too. I jumped from room to room in my house when my mother wasn't home to see, from school to my room when I wanted to avoid another day of teasing.

My ambition, my trust in my ability grew and in turn I stopped being the afraid and belittled child that I was, I became content and none-caring as my ability gave me a sense of freedom. A way of dealing with my life, a way of escaping.

I was fourteen when I made my first jump to another country, all morning I had been surfing the net for an appropriate jumping site and in finding one I concentrated on the picture showing on the screen, closed my eyes and I was there.

Paris.

I would jump to New York City when bored. I would stop off in Italy for a small meal, browse through bookstores in Prague and window shop in Tokyo for the afternoon.

By the time I entered high school a complete change had occurred in me, I guess that's what starting high school is good for. Change. In time I had gathered a small group of friends, it was hard not to talk about my abilities and experiences when they all became a big part of my life. My secret though meant I never indulged fully in the whole high school experience but despite that I know now the reason why I had felt like I didn't belong, like I was born in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I wasn't meant to be stuck in one place, I was born to jump.


	2. The Knights One Time Deal

**Disclaimer : Full rights go to the writer and the creators of Jumper with the exception of my own characters and their storylines, im a kid so please don't sue me (if you do I only work on minimum wage so it will take younks to pay fines off)**

Im guessing if your reading this then you sort of like the first 'teaser' chapter? Well since this is still a new-ish fiction im open to any changes you would like to suggest, such as if Griffin is a bit to nice or if stuff doesn't make sense and so on.

So please review, I hope you like and credit goes to my new beta reader for helping me with some of the dialogue in the chapter (I really couldn't finish the last few lines off at all)

* * *

Chapter Two  
The Knights One Time Deal

* * *

New York city was my home, I could jump anywhere in the world but I all ways ended up back in New York. New York City to me was all ways an object of awe, desire and disparagement, an image both alluring and, often, frightening. It was home to eight million people of every race, colour, and creed.

Today was a Saturday and I had blown off a morning of homework and being stuck in my quaint little house in Rhode Island to visit my most favourite place in the world.

Frenzy was a small coffee and book shop in Greenwich Village, across from Washington Square Park. It was secluded and quiet, perfect. I took another sip of my coffee and flipped a page in my book, American Gods. "Gods die. And when they truly die they are unmourned and unremembered. Ideas are more difficult to kill than people, but they can be killed, in the end."

I paused in my reading to shrug out of my jacket. It was a cold day in New York but Frenzy had warm fires burning in every corner. I had arrived wrapped up in thick jeans, a warm top, jacket and coat but here I didn't need most of the layers I had thrown on this morning.

Supping my drink silently my mind, without my book as a distraction wondered to where I would jump to next. _'It would have to be someplace cold, I don't want to go home and change'_ I thought looking down at my odd but unique style of clothing _'London? No its all ways raining this time of year and I don't have an umbrella' _The only other place I could think of was jumping to Vancouver.

I finished off my coffee, stuffed my book into my messenger bag and pulled on my coat and scarf. It was bound to be snowing in Vancouver by now

I loved snow.

* * *

After an hour or two of window shopping in Vancouver, jumping from place to place I had found a few new books and bought a bagel (which I was currently eating) I let my eyes wonder across the vast amount of slowly melting snow that covered the large and normally rocky landscape. _'I really should head back home soon' _I thought to myself, once before I had gone missing for an entire day and my friends had all but sent out a national search party for me.

I felt shadowed however and I bought my attention to the man walking beside me. The guy I was facing was tall and heavy built. He was wearing a grey suit, his dark hair slicked back. Now one would not think this odd while walking the streets, a man in suit passing by. What was odd however was the fact that the streets had suddenly gone quiet and the mans deep brown eyes where focused exactly on my own.

"Wha-" I started, but I never got to finish my question as the man beside me lunged, pushing me to the ground. I barely had time to move before something shining shot towards me.

"Got you" His voice was as dark as his appearance. Electricity was running from my arm to every inch of my body, tremors passed over me one after the other.

I could hardly hear the mumblings of the suited man who had done this too me. Whatever had been thrown at me was causing a pain so excruciating it made every nerve ending in my body pulse.

I tried a jump, honestly I tried to but my head was on fire and a blackness spotted my vision. After blinking through the black spots I caught sight of the man that had done this to me, standing beside my writhing body he seemed reluctant to act but in his hands was a heavy looking metal object that he could easily be killing me with right now '_What the hell is he just waiting for?_' I questioned myself

I tried to jump again, this time moving slightly to the left away from the man. _'Yea not a good idea'_ my small jump made him finally move and in a few steps he covered the distance I had just put between us. I closed my eyes as a new wave of pain hit me, the shocks to my body finally beginning to take a toll. I could barely make out a coherent thought as I writhed on the ground except for one _'Just make it stop'_

Then it did. Well sort of.

My body was aching like never before but the fresh waves of electricity, of fire, had stopped coming. As I tried to calm down I realised something was wrapped around my arms, pinning them to my side.

And then I became aware that someone else was here, I sensed a sudden but oddly familiar presence_. 'Was that a jump?' _

To the sounds of a scuffle I struggled against the wire that was wrapped around me, tugging it off a wave of dizziness hit me but now free from the electrifying pain my energy was slowly returning.

Now free I looked up from the ground through my damp hair. Two men where fighting in front of me, the suited man who had hurt me and my saviour who I noticed with a shock was jumping too.

He never got caught in one of the electrifying weapons like I had, he was jumping practically every second to avoid them. Finally, as he appeared behind the man in the suit he managed to grab the weapon and unmercifully bashed the suits head in with it.

Happy with his success the jumpers attention now turned to me. He was short-ish, with wild light brown hair, dark clothes that seemed to match his mood, and battle mad eyes that made me want to run.

So I did.

I jumped.

* * *

As I stumbled my way through the streets of Dubai all I could see in front of me where those deep blue, angry eyes of the jumper that had saved me.

The look on his face had caused me to run, along with the fear the attack had caused of course. My head was still buzzing slightly, pain still convulsed through the arm that had been shocked but I could still sense another jump. The blue eyed jumper was following me.

I jumped to the Great Wall of China, then to Egypt, then to London, finally coming to stop at Tokyo's central station. I waited for him to catch up then walked up behind him, clutching my still sore arm "Subtlety is not your strong point" I told him as I walked belong side him.

"I wasn't trying to be subtle love" he smirked sauntering up the sublevel stairs and out onto the street. "I was following you to get their attention"

"Who- whose attention?" I stuttered all ready knowing and fearing the answer. He turned to me with a smirk on his face, his blue eyes piercing into my own before he pointed his finger behind me, towards an ally.

"Whats up boys?" two menacing men, holding weapons similar to the one of my attacker in Vancouver walked through the darkness of the alleyway. They remained silent as they advanced.

I had no time to comprehend what was happening before the two mean shot at us, harpoon like wires extending from the end of their weapons. '_I guess that's what hit me' _This time I had the sense to jump, I landed to the left barely missing the thick wire that had been shot at me.

I was too tiered and too sore to carry this on for long, I was faltering and barely had the energy left to make another jump after attempting to loose my 'saviour' (who had ultimately used me as bait) The blue eyed jumper seemed to notice my weaning energy, and just as another electrified wire made its way towards me he reached out and jumped us both.

"What the hell-" I coughed as I landed face down in sand. "Where in hell are we!" I yelled, the world started to clear as I struggled upwards. I could feel myself wobbling as I stood, I felt like I was about to collapse right there in the sand.

The blue eyed jumper was all ready a few steps ahead of me but I could clearly hear him yell back "Lake Placid!" He laughed "The dessert dumbarse! Where'd ya think?!"

"Well of course, thanks for that Captain Obvious" I moved to catch up with him but had been jumping and running for how long? Either way I was weak and sore and trudging my way through all this sand made my legs burn with pain.

"Don't ask stupid questions if you don't want sarcastic answers love"

We slowly approached what looked like a massive rock that had been dumped in the middle of nowhere, there where a few things stacked up outside of the entrance but other than that? Yea it was just a big rock.

I followed the jumper under, well into I guess, his rock not really paying attention to the words that where coming out of his mouth. '_What the hell has just happened?_' I questioned myself _'Is this shock? Who the hell where those stick guys in suits? Why the hell does this dude live in a friggin cave? Oh he's talking to me'_

"So listen you can crash here for just the night, but then you have to be gone tomorrow. I'm not a kindergarden teacher, I don't mould well with people, unless im bashing their heads in… then I guess I mould pretty well" The jumper went around the small room and rifled through some of the many papers he had around.

"Leave? But what if those suits find me again?" I asked, panic tinged my voice.

"Then that's your trouble darlin'" It was at that moment I realised two things. One; this guys accent sounded English, two; he knew how to fight those men and I didn't.

"My trouble? It was my trouble just but you had no problem helping me then! You have to help me learn how to fight them!" The blue eyed jumper was still rummaging through some papers. Many where drawings, others pictures but most of them where maps and notes.

"Yea well hate to break it to you love but that knight in shining armour bit was a one time deal" He frowned for a second as he straightened up, then went back to whatever the hell he was doing "We're even now"

'_What?' _"We? Who's we? I mean it seems like I should be making even with you not you with me?" I told him, still cradling my arm '_Damn thing is fucking sore as hell'_

"Your dad, you know 'im" The jumper turned towards me "Tall, dark hair, brown eyes and goes by the name Mal" the jumper handed me a photo "The name's Griffin by the way"

"Teresa" I told him as I looked down to see Griffin had handed me a picture of my father. "My dad? How do you know my dad? He's meant to be in Spain working not running around caves with… people like us"

Griffins eyes darkened slightly "Listen it a lair right?! Not a cave, and your dad Teresa? Yea he is like us and last I knew he was in Japan, not Spain. Your dad helped me out of a tricky spot a few years back so in helping your arse me and him are even"

"My dad can jump?" Griffin sighed before walking across to another pile of papers, this time stacked beside a tv.

As he searched through these he answered "Even better, the man hunts paladin"

"Paladin?"

"You don't know anything do you?" for the second time Griffin straightened up and handed me a photo, well a series of photos this time of myself "Paladin are religious fanatics who hunt jumpers down. I, and your dad I guess kill them" As I flick through the pictures I land on one of myself in Japan, it was time stamped two weeks ago. "I took them from a paladin i killed a week back, they've been tracking you so I figured if I followed you I'd get to hunt one and pay your dad back"

Griffin shot me a small smile before turning his back on me and sauntering over to his sofa, he collapsed onto it while letting out a huge sigh. After a few seconds of silence, in which my mind was raging war over whether or not to take Griffin up on his 'one time offer' or not I walked over and softly sat beside him.

'_I am a Jumper.' _I thought to myself _'My father is, so I guess its in the genes._' My shoulders slumped slightly at the thought of my father and I looked down at the picture of him I still held in my hands. The sense of not truly belonging that had followed me round like a shadow was beginning to lighten just a little, there where two other jumpers in the world.

Sure one might seem like a bit of an arrogant bloodthirsty prick, but he had saved me. Glancing up I saw that Griffin had closed his eyes so I took the chance and examined the guy a bit more. His jeans were a rough blue, almost black and he wore a black shirt under a worn leather jacket. His hair was short and a bit messy, it was the most distinctive thing about him and a deep brown covered in numerous streaks of blond.

"I take it this means your staying?" Griffin mumbled, his lids opening to reveal his now serene blue eyes.

"Looks like"

He nodded before letting out a grumble and then shoved himself up off the sofa "You take the couch, don't forget tomorrow your gone" I didn't have a snappy retort to that, so I merely nodded.

"I'll be out of your hair tomorrow" He stood before me, stretching his arms above his head in a yawn. "And Griffin? Despite that you did it for your own pompous reasons, thank you for today. For saving me." as he lowered his arms he seemed to be debating with himself for a moment before he let out another sigh and rolled his eyes.

Griffin nodded, just simply nodded.

Then sleep took over.


	3. Fate Has Finally Found Me

**Disclaimer : Full rights go to the writer and the creators of Jumper with the exception of my own characters and their storylines, same with the lyrics used in this chapter (New Divide by Linkin Park) im a kid so please don't sue me (if you do I only work on minimum wage so it will take younks to pay fines off)**

Yay my first reviewer! earthlover  
Well how dare you guess what would happen after only the first chapter! Haha jokes, but you are dead on with a few parts for my storyline so I hope that you enjoy this chapter (it leads up to a few things you think would be awesome )

* * *

Chapter Three  
Fate Has Finally Found Me

* * *

'_I am not ready for this at all' _

The weekend that had changed my mundane life into a huge mess of confusion had passed by, and now it was time for school. The past few days I had spend hidden in my room, trying to call my dad (key word trying) with no jumping to pass the hours away.

I was scared of going out into the open again.

I smacked my alarm clock to turn it off. Mistake number one but the first step of the morning, admitting I have to get up. With a yawn, I stretched and rubbed my eyes as I stumbled my way to the dresser. I picked out something that seemed appropriate for the day; it was sunny out so I retrieved a old and worn pair of jean shorts, a yellow tank-top and undergarments of course.

I took a quick shower and got dressed, then I stared in the mirror. My shoulder length blonde hair was still wet, I resembled a drowned rat in my own opinion and if I left my room to grab some breakfast without drying my hair there was no doubt my mother would voice her thoughts on my appearance.

Deciding it better to not start the day off with a down-beating I took the time to blow dry my hair and apply some make-up. I grabbed the brush and walked out, gently brushing my hair back to my bedroom. I threw the brush on my bed and slipped my converse on to my feet.

I grabbed my messenger bag while taking in a big nervous breath _'Here goes a slightly suicidal nothing'_

* * *

'_Thank God for the lunch hour!'_ Arriving at my locker, I pulled my books out for my French, Pre-Cal and Bio, swapping them for the four I currently had stashed in my bag.

The once deserted corridor I had walked into suddenly filled with the sounds of shoes on tiles, a slight panic took me over _'Paladin' _was my first thought but glancing over to my left I saw the Barbie now know as Grace coming towards me. Her bleach blonde hair swayed around her hips as she walked, the lighting in the schools corridor making her fake tan well, an orangey fake.

"Hey _Freak_." She sneered as she passed. I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut then shouldered my bag and went off towards the open eating area at the back of the school.

I felt my phone go off in my pocket. It was a text message from my friend Hannah that read: **Where r u? We're outside, table by the trees. **She had already texted me two other times during last period, one about lunch and the other about helping her out with our Calculus homework before next period.

I wrote a quick reply that I'd be there soon before stepping through the doors, taking my thirteenth big breath of the day. The past few days I hadn't liked being out in the open, I didn't like the fact that I was scared of being out in the open. I knew I'd have to find new places to jump, with those men probably still out to find me, but for now all I needed was my friends.

As I approached out table I could see Hannahs multicoloured head banging repeatedly against the table, her Calculus book open in front of her.

"Is it that hard?" I asked her, taking the seat to her left. Hannah looked up at me with a glare and slammed her book shut.

"Yes, its going to be the death of me!" She moaned "You didn't happen to get the homework done did you?" I laughed and smiled, reaching into my bag to pull out our homework I heard her mumbled a 'Thank God!'

"Don't say I never do anything for you" I told her, handing the sheet over.

"Score" Hannahs eyes lit up as she took my homework from me, in turn sliding over some of her lunch.

"That can be considered bribery" Jonahs deep voice sounded from across the table. Hannahs younger brother Jonah looked very different from his sister. While Hannah went for the darker punk rocker look Jonah had the appearance of a classic 'All American Boy'.

"Not when she handed it to me after, this" I pointed down to the half a sandwich and a bag of chips "This is payment"

Grinning, I pulled my I-pod out of my back pocket and placed the earbuds in.

"_I remembered black skies  
the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
that fate had finally found me" _

I was feeling less paranoid, sitting in the courtyard of my school, eating the stuff that Hannah called "food" and surrounded by my friends relaxed me.

"_And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve"_

Maybe too relaxed.

* * *

I climbed out of the red Daihatsu Feroza, turning round to grab my bag from the back "Thanks for the ride Leah" I told the redhead sat behind the wheel.

"No worries hun" she smiled "Figured one day your mom would have to give you a break from the after school tirade of insults"

I laughed and nodded in agreement as I tugged my bag out of the car and swung it on my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Turing round I saw the familiar home tangled with ivy as I walked up the drive. That day hadn't been as bad as I had thought, just the same old high school stuff, no men trying to kill me and no Griffin jumping out to save me.

I smiled as I walked up the small pathway but it quickly faded when I saw that the door was ajar. _'Oh god, mom is going to flip when she finds out Carolina left the door open. That would be the third housekeeper fired this month"_

I walked in, now pushing the door fully closed behind me "Mom?!" I called out

My eyes scanned over everything, the coldness of the cream and white living room, the pictures of my mother and father hanging on the hallway walls. The cleaning products left on the side table. _'Now that's really not normal'_

"Carolina?" She was almost always in the kitchen about this time, so I would try in there first.

"Carolina?" I tried again, but once again my call received only silence. "Mom?!"

I felt the floorboards creaking under my sneakers.

As I approached the doors to the kitchen I saw a dim light coming from the heavy wooden door that lead to my fathers home office, and let out a small breath of relief as I turned and walked into the room.

"Why was the front door-" I started but soon found the words falling from my lips as I let my eyes travelled from the body of Carolina to the one of my mother sprawled across the floor.

I felt both necks frantically, I took ragged breaths and tried to find a pulse but my hands where shaking.

'_Their chests aren't moving'_ I noticed, that meant they weren't breathing. I took a staggering look around, my vision blurring with tears.

And suddenly, it became all too clear that this was all my fault. If those Paladins knew where I was jumping too then they would know where I live, how else could they have found my jump sites?

That meant that they had been watching me, even before the attack a few days ago they must have been following me. They much have gotten in the hose, in my room to find the pictures and drawing of my sites.

They knew when I wouldn't be home. _'Which means they know when I'll be home'_

As the last thought process entered my head from the hall came the sound of a door opening, sounds of s someone walking around upstairs. Of coming down them.

"Fuck!" and I was jumping again.

* * *

"Why are you back here?" he demanded, Griffin was stood with a bowl in his hand and chopsticks raised halfway to his mouth. I was in no mood for his derogatory way of speaking.

"You're going to teach me how _kill_ them." I said strongly, crossing my arms over my chest "How to fight. And I won't take no for an answer."

Griffin dropped the chopsticks in to the bowl and nodded "Fine, just dont touch anything"


	4. Meeting David

**Disclaimer : Full rights go to the writer and the creators of Jumper with the exception of my own characters and their storylines, im a kid so please don't sue me (if you do I only work on minimum wage so it will take yonks to pay fines off)**

So ok I admit I haven't read about Griffins story in a long while, and I don't have that good enough memory to remember all the facts about Griffins life before he met David Rice** so I improvised just a little.**

Now just a **warning** this is one continuious chapter, no little line breaks im afraid so im sorry if it gets too much but it isnt a very long chapter anyhows :) From this point on my storyline will follow the main one of the film wihch my own situations added in so if speech sounds familiar thats cos ive taken it from the film! :)

**To my one reviewer **thank you for reviewing! Haha :) Ahh the house keeper thing, yea I just wanted to give the air of her mother being ridiculously uptight and a big perfectionist and that just how it came out lol! Hope you like this chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter Four  
Meeting David

* * *

Two Months Later

Griffin slowly warmed up to me and we had eventually partnered up in hunting Paladins, which came with very many bumps and bruises. Training with Griffin had been the single most annoying, exasperating and sore experience of my life.

I learned a lot from Griffin, the most important thing that I learned about Paladins was that their leader, Roland, would stop for nothing to kill him and that if I where to ever face Roland I should run.

Apparently even after two months of training Griffin was still not happy, he had woken me early this morning and threw some clothes at me "Get dressed" was all he had said and after flinging on some shorts and a shirt I was out in the blistering sun fighting a jumper who has a pole constantly shoved up his ass.

As I had stepped out of the 'lairs' opening something hard and fast hit me in the back of the knees, and i fell hard into the sand. "Hey, that was a cheap shot!"

"Do you think the Paladins are gonna be worried about fightin' fair, kid?" Griffin asked, his infamous smirk placed on his lips.

"Stop calling me a kid Birdie!" I retorted as I pushed myself up from the ground. This apparently wasn't the right thing to say and Griffins eyes darkened. "The fuck Griffin!" I screamed as he tackled me to the ground.

"After two damn months ya'd think you'd learn to stop calling me that" he mumbled into my ear as he pinned my arms above my head.

"Get off me Griffin!" I struggled against him, causing the big friggin bird to laugh as I barely managed to puck him off.

Still laughing, the smirk back on his face Griffin stood beside me and kicked over a wooden staff that had been laying on the ground. "Lets go kid" he told me, snapping at the stupid nickname I lunged for the staff and Jumped behind Griffin, swinging the staff at his head

Before it could connect, Griffin's staff came up and blocked it. He turned around, smirking. "Gotta be quicker than that."

'_Keep it together'_ I thought, taking a deep breath and calming myself down and focused all of my anger into my next swing _'Imaging your swinging through something, like Griffins big smirking head not at something'_

Griffin's staff was moving suddenly, and it was taking every ounce of strength and speed i possessed to keep from receiving several broken ribs. Griffin was vicious in his fighting and didn't seem to be tiring at all.

In a flurry of moves, Griffin knocked the staff from my hands and pushed me back to the ground. I was sprawled in spread-eagle fashion, with the head of his staff pointing at my chest. "Well this place seems familiar" I mumbled and I dropped my head to the sand.

Griffin knelt down beside me "You'll have to be a whole lot better than that if you want to survive against the Paladins Resa." This was Griffin being nice, a kind of oxymoronic way of being nice as he still insulted me but in a nice way.

'_Cruel to be kind'_ Griffin's look softened slightly. "You want some ice and water?" he asked; I nodded as I tried to control my hectic breathing.

The older Jumper stood and held out his hand; it took effort, but I managed to lift myself up.

My time with Griffin hadn't only taught me about Paladins, but more about the frumpy Jumper himself. One night, I dared to ask him about my father and the 'situation' he had helped Griffin out of. Griffin's parents died when he was still young by the hands of the Paladins, he had spent years moving from home to home (which in hindsight did hide him from the paladins rather well) until he was old enough to leave.

My father had helped set Griffin up after he had been injured in his first fight with the Paladin Roland. Griffin had showed me the nasty scar on his neck that reminded him of that fight everyday. The success Griffin had achieved today he mainly put down to the help my father had given him.

Which was why he had felt the need to help me out the first time I had come face to face with the Paladins. "Here" his deep voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Thanks" I reached out and took the water bottle Griffin held out to me, we had made our way inside and out of the heat. Training was over for today.

Several weeks after I first met Griffin, he informed me that we were going to Rome. He explained that there was another Jumper who had attracted the attention of Paladins just like I had and where the Paladin went, we went. Apparently.

Griffin told me I had twenty minuets to get ready before we would jump to Rome. Griffin had learnt that while he was ok ion the same black jean, shirt and leather jacket I desired a little variety.

I stood in the small secluded section of the lair I was 'allowed' (don't get me started) to call my own. It consisted of a double bed pushed right against the wall and a small dresser, on the walls where plastered my jump sites and some of Griffins but on the back wall was a few shelves which held a few of my all time favourite books. A few days after my arrival I had convinced Griffin I wouldn't be so annoying If I had just a few home comforts, to which he grudgingly complied to.

Me happy and none annoying made Griffin a kinda more acceptable grumpy.

Going over to my dresser, the pain from our previous fighting practise now easing a little I pulled my blonde hair out the elastic I had it in.

I splashed the remaining water from the bottle Griffin had given me over myself, a shower would take too long and id have to go back and forth in front of Birdie _'No matter how many times he tells me, every time he calls me kid im calling him that' _I smirked, for a month I had been searching or a way to irk Griffin, who know a simple nickname would do it just fine?

Using my shirt to dry off I stripped, changed my underwear then pulled on a denim skirt and leggins, a blue t-shirt and my old worn boots. I guessed it would be warm in Rome still so I tugged on a blue hoodie then walked out into the main part of the lair.

"You ready?" Griffin asked

"That I am, let's go," I said, walking over and grabbing his hand. Griffin, who was used to jumping me nearly everywhere now (I was still scared to jump on my own) jumped us to Rome where we were greeted by the sounds and smells of Italy.

I didn't let go of his hand when we landed. Instead, I pulled him closer and took a quick scan of the area _'Noone out of place' _I thought and relaxed

"Im going to need that back at some point Resa" Griffin sounded somewhat sheepish.

I laughed and released his hand as Griffin rolled his eyes, but never met mine again until he spoke "There he is," Griffin said, breaking the silence. He inclined his mane of hair he called a head towards a guy with the blonde hair and a sort of trench coat covering his body. A girl was also with him who had deep brown hair and was dressed more suited to the weather.

"So, are we going to follow them?" I asked

"Track them, im sure the girl got a flight over but his jumping is going to attract the attention of the Paladins sooner or later," Griffin said.

Griffin decided to not to covertly just stand and watch the couple as they walked from street stall to street stall. You wanna look around," I began, "or at least move, its kinda suspicious two people just standing staring at them"

Birdie nodded and motioned to the roof of a building to out left then jumped. I sighed, taking one last look at the couple we where following before stepping through Griffins jump scar and landing on the roof just beside him.

Up here the suns heat was stronger,_ 'Boiling, I don't know how Griffin stands it in the damn leather jacket' _I thought as I stripped out of my hoddie.

"Amateur" Griffin laughed as the couple headed over to the Coliseum. His body jerked as he jumped.

"Hey Griffin, yea thanks for the jump warning." I mumbled into his jump scar. This time instead of following through it I jumped by myself and landed next to him inside of the Coliseum. "You see them?" I asked

Griffin pointed towards the blonde jumper who was below us wondering around the lower levels. "The girls inside behind the entrance door." he smirked "They ran into a little locked problem" He was smiling now.

'_How is it he only smiles when hes doing something evil' _I wondered.

"So blondie is looking for the door?" I asked

Griffin nodded before speaking "Bit hypocritical aint it love? Calling him blondie when your hairs so blonde its almost white" I rolled my eyes "Plus its frizzy"

"Says the boy with the lions mane for a head!"

The jumper smirked at me, the blue eyes that had once scared me where now alight with something different. Joy?

"His names David" Griffin told me, then as if he'd heard Griffin say his name David walked past us and gave us a strange look.

"What?" Griffin asked harshly. "You never seen two people sitting on a stone pillar before?" David gave us a slightly confused look but continued walking.

'_He probably thinks we're just tourists that have snuck in like he has'_

Once his back was turned to, Griffin jumped to another pillar. I simply walked behind the new jumper called David.

When he passed Griffin he paused in his stride. As I came up behind him his head shot round, his face now showing utter confusion. Griffin didn't say anything this time but David, now sensing something was up quickened his pace.

We let him reach the edge, just about to the door he'd been looking for when Griffin and I jump behind him silently. "Wouldn't open that door if I were you, not if I wanted my girlfriend to keep breathing." Griffin stated. David turned to face us, his mouth opening to speak but Griffin continued, "But that's just me. What are you going to do anything bring her down, have a nice little romantic picnic, a little tea party?"

"Not a good idea," I said "I mean as pretty as it is down here its very…. What the word Griffin?"

"Boring?" He offered

"That works, but I was going for confined"

Griffin nodded "Yea quite hard to escape from really" Griffin looked back to David and smirked.

Even I would have interpreted that look wrongly just like David did as his face harded and he stepped towards Griffin. "You so much as look at her wrong…"

"What are you gonna do?" Griffin asked him. I jumped to Griffins side, David face changing to something resembling shock "Where you gonna jump us? Think you were the only one?"

"You lead the life you live, you think you can just come to Rome and _they_ wouldn't notice?" I asked him.

"You think you can jump all over the place?" Griffin also asked. Jumped to the ground where David was and circled him. "You think you can jump and no one would notice? But they have, David. They have noticed,"

"Who've noticed?" David asked.

"Them," Griffin pointed with a bat, "down there."

'_Where the hell did he pull that from?'_ I swear he hadn't left with it. Three menacing Paladins walked through the entrance and neared us. "Griffin" I jumped next to him and wrapped my hand around the warm leather of his jacket. I knew my voice sounded panicked.

In the Paladins hands where briefcases which undoubtedly contained their weapons.

Griffin placed a warm hand over mine hand held on to it for a brief second before removing it from his arm. "What's up boys?" He asked, his famous smirk playing on his lips.

A small noise from behind me broke my stare from the advancing Paladins there was nothing but a jump scar left behind. "David's gone," Griffin peered over his shoulder

"Looks like its just us then, yea?" he said, looking over at me. I knew he was questioning whether I was ready for this or not.

I nodded and we turned our attention back to the Paladin. Each one dropped their briefcases and out popped a familiar harpoon-shooter type thing.

"That's new." Before I could honestly comprehend what happened, two of the hunters shot at us; the harpoon like wires extending from the end and we jumped.

This continued on for a couple minutes, or what felt like hours until David fell over a ledge above and landed on top me, sending us both to the ground.

"Fuck David you noob, get the hell off of me" As I shoved him up I caught sight of one pursuer aiming directly at Griffin's back.

I jumped to him, grabbed his hand and jumped us a few rows away behind a stone wall. I felt a gust of wind and turned to face David

"Welcome to the war," Griffin sounded from behind me just as a Paladin shot another harpoon like thing towards us.

David and Griffin jumped, I on the other hand ducked then jumped behind the Paladin that had just shot at us. I kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to land roughly on the ground. The Paladin tried relentlessly to get up but every time he did I knocked him back down. Getting ridiculously bored I decided to just clob him over the head with his own weapon, which had fallen out of the Paladins hands which I first kicked him.

'_Out like a light'_ I glanced over at Griffin who was fairing just as well as me. The third Paladin was nowhere to be seen and I vaguely wondered where he had gotten to.

As Griffin knocked out the Paladin he was fighting I jumped to his side but before any real conversation could start, David jumped to us.

"Oh so now you show up!" I snarked at him.

"Who are these people?" He asked us

"Paladin. Paladins kill jumpers. I kill Paladin," Griffin bluntly said,

"And me, I kill 'em too," I added, slightly breathless from the fight.

Griffin smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a woman shouting from above in Italian.

"Let's get out of here," I told Griffin as the woman ran off, obviousy to alert someone to our presence "I suggest you do the same" I told David as Griffin bent and grabbed on to the unconscious Paladin.

We jumped back to the lair.


	5. The Griffin Acquisition Part 1

**Disclaimer : Full rights go to the writer and the creators of Jumper with the exception of my own characters and their storylines, im a kid so please don't sue me (if you do I only work on minimum wage so it will take yonks to pay fines off)**

**Sooo... hard time writing the dream sequence included in this chapter, and would like to thank MissMadam (anonymous) for her suggestion based on the idea of the fantastic Mr Steven King – big cookies to who can find out which part of the dream was inspired by his works :P **

* * *

Chapter Five  
The Griffin Acquisition Part 1

* * *

I landed just beside Griffins worn sofa and instantly collapsed on to it. _'God damn do I need a scolding hot bath now more than ever!'_

There was a solid thump from behind me that signalled Griffin and our Paladin friends arrival. Moments later, the body of David appeared directly in front of me._ 'Not good'_ David looked around, clearly curious, at all the papers on the walls.

"What do you think you're doing here? Huh? If I were you, I'd jump right back." Griffin rudely told him as he went round the room, looking through papers and charts. He turned around to face David. "Now, if you would kindly fuck off." A pause. "As in now. Maybe your girlfriend is still alive."

David, casting one quick glance at me left without another word. "You know he's just going to come back the second he has trouble, just like I did"

I could hear Griffin sigh and mumble "Attack of the bloody blondes" before asking me what I thought we should do with the Paladin he had brought back.

"I don't know, cant do much with him until he wakes up" I yawned

"Yea no shit kid"

"Then tie him up and wait Bird brain" my eyes where slowly drifting shut, the days excursions had tiered me out.

Griffin again was mumbling behind me as he went about tying up the Paladin he had so gracefully knocked unconscious. A few minuets later I was vaguely aware of someone plopping down beside my onto the sofa, the sounds of Griffins 360 made me half asleep mind realise it was him.

'_Stupid bloody jumper knows I cant damn well sleep'_ I went on in my head, silently cursing Griffin. I let out a sigh which Griffin ignored. I yawned. Ignored. So I moved to rest my head on his shoulder.

It only paused his playing for a few seconds, the sounds stopped and Griffins body tensed but an odd sensation ghosted over my the top of my head _'Is he stroking my hair?'_ Before there was any chance of me gaining an answer the sensation was gone and I had passed into La-La Land.

* * *

_The ivy hadn't grown, it hadn't been torn down either. There where no cars in the drive but the door was open. In the parlour none of the furniture had changed, it wasn't dusty. Nothing had been touched. _

_This struck me as odd, nobody had been here in two months. Surely something had to be out of place in this house! If there was another living being within sight, I couldn't see it, not even by squinting my eyes._

"_Mom?! Carolina?!" I tried calling out._

_Nothing. I closed my eyes in confusion and pinched the bridge of my nose._

_Suddenly I was stood in the kitchen, my kitchen. Well my mothers kitchen. I didn't know how or why I just knew that I had to be there. I felt my legs moving me forward, seemingly gliding me across my mothers shining hardwood floor._

_As I approached the shining countertop I noticed a small piece of paper was resting upon it._

'_Wont be home again, Carolina left you some dinner in the fridge'_

_So I headed over to the stainless steel fridge that was behind the counter. I reached to open it, vaguely wondering what my mom meant by her not being home again when something caught my eye on the fridge door._

_Magnets, brightly coloured alphabet and numerical magnets like the ones my father bought me when I was younger. These magnets where placed in a very particular order though, and order that spelt out a word._

'_Tokyo Strings B136'_

_This raised the hair on the back of my neck, It was the sheer mundanity of the process that was frightening. Someone in this empty house had left this for me.  
_

_As I backed away from the fridge all I could think about was where the hell that bleeping noise was coming from_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I was not on the sofa as I had been but on my bed, the sounds of Griffin and his 360 where coming from the lairs centre 'room' "I bet that's what the bloody bleeping was" I grumbled.

I rolled over on to my back and tried to repress the urge to jump to Tokyo but I couldn't shake the weird feeling I had gotten from the dream.

The familiarity of the house was unnerving, more so than the message on the fridge. The message intrigued me more than scared me. "See this special move here yeah? It's a new thing now, a better control, see you just hit these buttons and," Griffins voice came from across the cave "…see that?" I groaned and pushed my body up off the bed.

"Griffin why do you choose to be chatty when im sleeping?" I asked him as I walked into the room. I must have had serious bed head or something because Griffin just stared at me, not his usual mocking stare either just an… odd stare

I made my way to our makeshift kitchen and opened the mini fridge to pull out a cold water. "Thank you by the way" I told him, leaning back against the wall next to the fridge. "You make a comfortable pillow"

"You saying im soft?" he smirked

"No, just smushy"

"Hell am I smushy" He laughed, a genuine laugh from Griffin was rare. Nice to listen to. I was about to make some remark about his laughter when a pop cut me off.

David had jumped behind the television; "Told you he'd be back" I said to Griffin as I moved to sit beside me on the sofa.

David cleared his throat before he asked "Is there more of them?"

"You mean Paladin?" I asked him

"Yeah."

"Hundreds more," Griffin told him, momentarily looking up from his game at David before casting his eyes back to the screen. "What do you care?" Griffin asked.

"What about the rest?" David asked instead of answering.

"We hunt them," Griffin said, hi focus still entirely on his game

David looked at me, and moved his arms in a 'Well? Help!' manor "That all you gonna get outta him while he's on that thing" I informed the new Jumper.

David moved around the television and sat down in front of it "So who are these guys?" David asked.

"Paladins," Griffin curtly answered, trying to look around David

"You told me that much, what do they want?" David asked.

"Pretty simple yeah? They want us dead," Griffin informed him casting a look at me before he said sarcastically, "Didn't you figure that out yet?"

"I got that much" David mumbled.

"Do you mind?" Griffin asked, motioning to the TV David was blocking.

"Why are they hunting us?" David asked

"Because we can do whatever the hell we want. Now, can you please..." A dying noise in the background caused Griffin to sigh "Great, thanks." David shrugged, smiling slightly.

My face mimicked the new jumpers "They want us Jumpers dead. They have for centuries," I told David

"They're fanatics, religious nut jobs. Witch hunts? That was them. Look, they're smart, they're fast, they're organized," Griffin said "They'll stop for nothing, anyone who gets in the way, they're goners. Like your family, your friends. Your little girlfriend," Griffin said harshly casting a quick glance at me. I furrowed my brows at that. Griffin continued, "They're all dead, its just a matter of time."

David, for a second time jumped out of the lair without a word.

* * *

I stood in Tokyo central station, dressed to blend in I had flung on some clothes and jumped without telling Griffin. Which will really make him pissed.

I had decided my curiosity was to strong to ignore, so some reconnaissance should squash it for now. I was walking around the station looking for some kind of map or a way to find out if Strings was a hotel (like I had originally guessed) but no luck.

I decided to jump back to the lair.

Ultimately coming face to face with the mythological bird I shared it with. "Where the hell did you go?! You where meant to be helping me with him!" Griffin pointed to the still unconscious Paladin

'_Damn Griffin must have hit him hard'_ "I just went for a little jump Griffin" I answered _'God Griffin's being way more dramatic than usual'_

"You know, I didn't have to let you stay here, I don't need your help. If your not going to act smart about things Resa and go jumping from place to place again then get the fuck out!"

"Well then why the hell did you even bother saving me in the first place?!" I yelled back, not even bothering to take my usual 'happy place ignoring Griffins tone' stance.

"Because I needed you for bait!"

And the truth is exposed. I all ways knew there was more behind Griffins reason for saving me then it simply being to pay my father back, more than he was just tracking Paladin. _'He did to me when we did to David'_ Hot tears threaten to fall as I stormed off in the direction of my room.

Again, for the first time in months I felt totally alone. Completely abandoned. No father, not mother and no more god damn 'friend'

'_What do I do now?'_ I disparagingly wondered as I buried my tear streaked face into my pillow. _'Will Griffin make me leave?' _


	6. The Griffin Acquisition Part 2

**Disclaimer : Full rights go to the writer and the creators of Jumper with the exception of my own characters and their storylines, im a kid so please don't sue me (if you do I only work on minimum wage so it will take yonks to pay fines off)**

**Ok well, two chapters in one!! I rule! Well I actually wrote one massive chapter but when I read back through i realised it was too much at once soooo yea I split it. **

**A few plugs here, I do put up character profiles and outfits because even though I can see them in my head I realise some people may not so yupps if your interested go onto my fanfiction profile and the links are at the bottom!**

**Thank you again to my one faithful reviewer earthlover**

* * *

Chapter Six  
The Griffin Acquisition Part 2

* * *

'_Would Griffin make me leave?'_ I wondered again, burring my face deeper into my pillow.

For the first couple of weeks Griffin had taken any chance he could get threatening me with the promise of kicking me out and leaving me at the mercy of the Paladin if I didn't stop being so 'damn annoying'

It worked. Too well.

For the first month I worried about my friends, about if people where looking for me and trying to solve my mothers murder. Griffin had said the Paladins would have covered it up, all of it. The deaths, the disappearance of my father and I, every single detail they would have fabricated.

It was then that I had realised the extent of power the Paladins had. They could be anybody at all doctors, lawyers, bus drivers, business men.

'_Inescapable'_ I thought. _'Im too scared to leave'_ I let out a sort of frustrated growl. I was honestly too scared to leave this stupid cave and lets face it, it was a bloody cave and not a lair!

I was in the middle of a silent rant when I felt a weight press down on the side of my bed. "No calling me kid for a month" I grumbled.

"And that would let you know im sorry?" Griffins voice was soft from beside me, again I felt the bed shift as he laid down upon it.

"No, but it'll make a start" I could imagine him rolling his eyes right about now

"Look, I am sorry Resa" he said finally after a few minutes of silence. I looked up from the pillow and into his blue eyes. 'Liar'

Shaking my head I sat up and faced him. "No your not Griffin. What you did to me was typical you, I honestly don't know why it shocked me really" I told him "I just, God Griffin it came from nowhere!"

"It came from your inability to be here when I need you!" His voice was raised again as he sat copied my actions and sat up. "You cant just bloody listen!" He glared at me.

"You….." I fumbled around words turned to the guy sitting next to me. All of a sudden, I smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass," I told him.

"I said was sorry!" He looked cute when he was sorry

"So? The you yelled at me again which totally cancels out the apology I the first place! Damn right you should be sorry!"

I glanced at him once more and saw that he was looking directly back at me. His head came closer to mine, lips barely an inch from my own.

It was an innocent kiss, at the start at least Griffin seemed to be testing the waters, if I would kiss him back or beat the shit out of him.

While thinking the latter would prove more fun i decided just kissing him back would be well more received. Griffin rolled over me, hovering above me as our kiss continued.

While one of his hands stay out my the left side of my head the other was under my shirt. His hand was resting on my stomach, every now and again it would trace a path from my side and back causing me to giggle.

Was it strange that this didn't feel weird? Normally when I kiss a guy I get warning bells, feel guilty afterwards (id never found a guy I had felt comfortable with) Griffin let out a deep moan, a really deep moan which caused me to giggle yet again.

The second I did though Griffin pulled back and looked down at me in confusion "What's so funny blondie?" it was then another groan sounded off. The two of us turned our heads to face the currently vacated corner. "Looks like our friend's awake"

"Oh whoopee!" I muttered. Griffin smiled then literately rolled off the bed, grabbing the aluminium bat that lay on the ground beside it.

The jumper walked over to the Paladin, poking the half awake killer with his bat. "Fucking useless" Griffin moaned as it became evident the Paladin hadn't actually come round.

As Griffin continued to poke the Paladin (for kicks or in attempt to wake him up I really didn't know) I decided to change. After pulling on a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt I walked over to Griffin and leaned back against the wall.

"So I was thinking middle of the ocean" Griffin told me.

"Good idea," I told him. Smiling Griffin grabbed a hold of one of the Paladins arms, holding his other hand out for me to take hold of. I grabbed his hand and, after placing a soft kiss on my lips he jumped us into the Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

We jumped back hand and hand and soaked to the bone, laughing our heads off. Griffins mood soon soured as we caught sight of David, Griffins hand tightened in my own.

"Where'd the Paladin go?" David asked, casting a glance around the lair.

"Swimming," Griffin replied smartly, shooting David a smirk.

David asked, "Pacific?"

"No, Atlantic actually," I answered. David smiled at me softly then walked past to the wall I had dubbed 'The Wall Of All Evil'

It was covered in drawing of Roland.

David quickly looked around grabbed a few charts, notes and pictures.

"What do you think you're doing? Put that stuff back," Griffin said warningly. He dropped my hand and stalked forward, but stopped when David span around

"I need to borrow some things,"

"No you don't," Griffin said, grabbing at the papers in David's hand.

I was tempted to giggle at the image that popped into my head. Of two kinds in a playground, the older one holding a toy out of the younger and short ones reach. "I need to find Roland," David said "I only got eight hours, this girl, her flight lands in eight hours," David said, almost begging us to help him.

"And you think this stuff is gonna help you? This stuff is like four years old." Griffin said, making David falter a little. "I've been tracking Roland for ten years. Look at this," Griffin said, pulling down his collar to reveal his really thick scar. "You see this? Our first run in Nepal, you should see the one he gave me back in Prague."

I'd never actually seen that one "David you'll only get hurt" I told him as Griffin walked off to his 'secret cabinet'.

Obviously curious David followed but Griffin made him turn around before he even thought of opening it. "I was thinking if we do this together, we can get him," David said over his shoulder but his eyes where on me.

At this, I walked over to him and gave him a questioning look. "You mean as a team?" The sound of the word seemed childish.

"Yeah, like a team," David replied. Griffin laughed and closed the cabinet door as he swung a bag full of stuff over his shoulder.

"Look, I don't play well with others, I barely get along with this kid," he shot me a wink as the 'forbidden word' came out of his mouth. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Griffin grabbed my hand as he walked past and tugged me outside. Once out in the dunes, Griffin swung his bag to the floor and proceeded to look in the covered crates he kept outside. "Griffin" I said "What if David could help us get Roland? Are you going to turn away willing help?" I asked him.

Griffin was about to say something when David walked out of the mouth of the lair.

"Do me a favor yeah?" Griffin said to David. "Don't be here when I get back. Find a rock, crawl under it, and stay there." Griffin picked up the bag he'd bought with us then grabbed my hand but not before he stabbed a knife into a crate.

Then we jumped. Griffin pulled me through the restaurant he had jumped us to, shouts from the cooks and waiters followed us out. The two of us, hand and hand, strolled into the crowded streets.

We walked for a few minutes before he looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "The damn guy just doesn't give up" He grumbled as without warning he jumped us again.


	7. The problem with David and Millie

**Disclaimer : Full rights go to the writer and the creators of Jumper with the exception of my own characters and their storylines, im a kid so please don't sue me (if you do I only work on minimum wage so it will take yonks to pay fines off)**

HeeHeeHee01, whose screen name ironically made me giggle just a bit, thank you for your review! Im very glad you like my character, I think she's cool too haha! High praise from you, thank you VERY much and I promise once the story is done I will go over it all and correct any little mistakes

So here it is, probably one of the longest chapters in this fanficion I think but this all had to be in one chapter as to not bore you with constant suspense (sometimes too much gets a little tiring in my opinion)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven  
The problem with David and Millie

* * *

"Look you cant keep following us!" Griffin yelled out behind him.

"Technically im one of the few who can" David replied, I couldn't see his face (every time I went to turn around Griffin would practically rip my arm out of the socket) but I could hear the smirk in Davids voice. "Why are you walking? I gotta lot of jump sites we could…."

"I like walking for a change, makes me feel normal," Griffin said before coming to a stand still. The three of us stood in front of some deserted department store, through the window I could see the bottom level was full of clothing. "Your soaked through" Griffin muttered, looking me up and down.

"Right" I let go of his hand and jumped inside just as David asked about some Marvel team thing.

Inside I quickly grabbed some fresh items of clothing, jumping as to not get caught by any security or cameras. After jumping into a changing room I threw on the jeans, mickey mouse top, coat and boots I had grabbed off various racks.

Walking out back onto the floor, I caught sight of Griffin and David walking backwards and forwards outside. _'That does not look good' _I thought as Griffins arm movements got bigger and bigger, signalling that his patience was weighing quickly.

I grabbed a few pieces of jewellery (who knew when id next be free for some god old fashion shopping) then jumped back outside. David stopped pacing as I jumped in front of him "Let keep moving" I told the boys, and both complied.

Griffin grabbed my hand and lead me while David followed "You live in a cave." He sounded as we reached a busy road.

"It's called a lair!" Griffin practically yelled, his hand tightening in my own "What's your point?"

If David was trying to get on our good side, insulting Griffins home was not a good way of going about it. But it was funny. David shrugged. "Just saying, we kinda have this common thing. And I know where to find Roland."

"You do?" I asked curiously. From beside me I could hear Griffin snort before he tugged me away from David. I stumbled behind Griffin who was still tugging on my hand.

Griffin lead us to a car store. It was closed just like the department store which made sense, it was after all the middle of the night. He let go of my hand and jumped into the store. "What is he doing?" David asked from beside me.

Before I could answer a car engine was brought to life, revved a few times then sped toward the window.

The car was seconds away from smashing through the glass window and alerting everyone on the streets to out presence. At the last second Griffin jumped it and landed on the road beside me and a slightly stunned David

"Subtle" David said, walking up to the car side.

Griffins smile faded as he looked at David. "We're not gonna get rid of you are we?" David jumped into the passenger seat. "I take that as a no."

I snorted as David patted his lap while casting a look at me, there where no other seats apart from the one he was offering so I took it. With a chuckle on his lips, David watched me saunter over to the car. I glared daggers at him but I had no choice but to jump onto his lap, I crossed my arms in a slight huff but made myself comfortable enough with a body behind me.

Davids arms relaxed at my sides, on resting on my hip the other across the convertibles passenger side door. I cast a curious look over at Griffin, who had yet to move the car and saw him clutching the wheel tightly. My heart briefly fluttered as I realised Griffin was jealous, at least to some extent.

Griffin shrugged it off and the car suddenly sped forward. However, Griffin seemed to be taking his sudden bad mood out on the road as his driving was wild; he was all over the road. Dodging cars, buses and people.

"Slow down Griffin" I grumbled from my place on Davids lap, "Seriously, this isn't exactly acting covertly Is it?" He ignored my request. In fact, I heard him snort and felt the car move a little faster _'Jackass'_

"Not bad, this thing must be a solid two tons easy." David sounded from behind me "How do you-"

"If it moves I can jump it." There was definite pride in Griffin's voice as he spoke. "Actually I knew this Jumper, crazy ass bastard, tried to jump a whole building once. Won't be trying that again."

"Yeah? Why not?" David asked

"'Cause he's dead."

"How long have you guys been doing this?" David asked, taking the conversation in a slightly new direction.

"What, driving?" Griffin asked.

"No, jumping."

"Since I was five." He answered, Griffin looked over at me as David nudged my back for an answer

"Erm when I was eight I had my first jump" David nodded before asking another question, this time a little more personal

"How'd you keep it a secret from people? Like your parents?"

"Pretty easy when they aren't around." Griffin didn't hold back. I remained silent. I had no idea if my father had known of the ability he had passed on to me, my mother definitely didn't though and that i was sure of.

* * *

We stopped in the middle of a busy airport parking lot. "So are we doing this or what?" David asked after a minute. Griffin nodded and silently got out the car, David and I followed suit. "Go in, get her, get out. Simple"

After that was said Griffin grabbed my hand and jumped us inside. David was behind us as we made our way to the arrival and departure boards, my stomach dropped at the information on the screen as did Davids by the look on his face. An hour ago.

_'Fan-fucking-tastic'_

It was Griffin who voiced our dread "Her flight from Rome landed an hour ago. You didn't check on the flight?"

"My bad," was all David said.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Now what?"

"We gotta find her," David announced.

"You find her, I'm gonna arm up, meet me back at the lair," Griffin told him.

"Alright," David said before jumping off to god knows where.

"What you lookin' at?" Griffin addressed a small boy who was looking directly at us stood on a few inches away. Griffin bent down to his level. "Boo!"

"Well that was nice," I said when we landed back at the lair "Probably given the kid some nightmares for a week or two but hell, you got kick outta it" I smirked as Griffin walked over to his super secret cabinet.

He unlocked it and pulled out what looked to be a flamethrower "Here it is" he muttered as he lowered it to the floor and looked it over

"Where the fuck did you get that?!"

"I borrowed it from some bloke" he smiled up at me, a new toy all ways made Griffin happy. While Griffin went back to setting up then camouflaging the flame thrower I walked into my room and threw a few things into a bag. In went a spare shirt and jeans, a few of my fake ID's and a very old but very precious Wizard of OZ book my father had given me as a child. I sat on the bed Indian style and leaned back to rest on the wall behind me as Griffin ran round the lair. He grabbed his black messenger bag, stuffed some papers into it then turned to me, a large smile on his kissable lips.

He walked over and kissed me softly before jumping us outside the lair where we came face to face with David "There's something I gotta tell you" sounding frantic David approached the both of us quickly while casting looks behind him.

"Did you find her?" Griffin asked

"Your going to get pissed," David began. A female voice sounded off from below one of the dunes

"David, you did not bring her here" I said. 'This would be the last thing we need'

"Well…" David trailed off, casting a look at the dark haired girl approaching/ I instantly recognised her from Rome.

"David?" The girl asked timidly, casting looks at Griffin and I "What's going on?" He didn't answered her. 'She looks so confused' I thought

Griffin and David started to argue, yelling stuff about how stupid it was to bring her here (Millie David called her) but that she needed to be protected from the Paladins.

As I stood listening to the two jumpers bicker my mind began to wonder slightly, how messed up this all was. Me and Griffin, David and Millie, my dad, the Paladins following our every move. _'Paladins'_

"HEY! HEY!" I yelled, grabbing the boys attention "This isn't helping, look the Paladin will know you took her David and they will be looking everywhere now for her " I announced.

"She's right. The paladin can follow you here. They have a machine to keep open worm holes," Griffin told him.

"What do you mean?" David asked naively.

"It means that they can follow us here," I told him "The Paladin can keep our jumpscars open and use them to follow us"

"But it takes time, not a lot but still" Griffin sad, taking my hand and dragging me towards the lairs entrance "We can be prepared"

* * *

Inside Griffin started to stuff more things into his bag. "Hey Griffin? You think the Paladin have ever faced three jumpers at once?" I asked

"I dunno bout three love but the last jumper I worked with, a long time ago mind so they didn't have the shit they shoot us with now managed to take down a whole group of 'em. Just me and him. So we have a pretty good chance"

"And that man was my dad right?" I asked, already knowing the story of how my farther had helped Griffin.

Griffin nodded as he placed some charts into his now nearly stuffed bag while I was silently debating on whether this was the right time to tell him about the dream, the hotel. "What's going to happen Griffin?"

"I dunno," he answered truthfully. Griffin was suddenly in front of me, arms wrapped around my waist pulling me in. "Promise me no matter where we are you wont leave my sight," Griffin whispered in my ear.

"I promise"

"And if you have to, don't jump back here, pick a random spot ok? Don't jump to the Strings hotel either" I froze in his tight arms. Griffin pulled back and looked me in the eye, a smirk rested on his lips. "You talk in your sleep" he laughed, pulling me back into a hug

'_So that night we argued, he knew where I had actually jumped to?' _I asked myself, all ready knowing the answer was yes.

David jumped and landed next to Griffin just as he released me from the hug. He looked at the newly forming worm hole curiously.

"What have you done?" Griffin asked him tilting his head back in despair.

"We gotta get out of here," David said, making a motion to move

"They can follow us anywhere now." I told him, making him falter.

David looked at the ground before speaking "I know, they killed my fath…" He was cut off when a burst of blinding light appeared as the worm hole was fully opened. Griffin reacted quickly, jumping us out of the way and behind one pillar that was holding the ceiling up; David was hidden behind another nearby. I vaguely wondered where Millie was as I peaked around the corner to Roland in the flesh.

His back was to us but his grey suit and stark white hair where hard to not recognise him by. Griffin pulled me back in, shaking his head as to signal no attack.

I glanced across to David as the stupid man stepped out of the shadow and safety, he was instantly bombarded with the harpoon like weapons. Griffin placed a soft kiss upon my forehead before jumping to the opposite side of the lair, right near the flamethrower.

I nodded wordlessly as he grabbed it and hauled it up onto his shoulder. He cocked it to make sure it was ready, lucky the noise didn't alert the Paladin. He motioned towards the group surrounding David. I grabbed the baseball bat resting against the table in front of me and jumped beside Griffin.

"You're not what I expected, not different, special" Roland said to David. It was evident we had missed most of the conversation so I didn't ponder over it like I usually would. It was time to focus as Roland pulled out a knife and wiped it over with a piece of cloth

"But I am" Griffin yelled for beside me. The group of Paladin turned to face us as Griffin menacingly pointed the flame thrower directly at them.

"Move!" Roland shouted to his men, barely managing to move out of the way as Griffin's flame thrower spat out blasting hot flames.

As Griffin kept the flamethrower going I jumped straight to one of the Paladin to my left, smacking him around the head with the bat _'Remember Resa, swing like your hitting through something and __not at something' _Once I was sure that he was unconscious or dead, I looked to see David and Griffin battling their own Paladin.

David was pinned to the wall, but Millie had appeared out of nowhere and was cutting him down. Griffin wasn't fairing too well against Roland. I jumped behind Roland, smacked the back of his knees with my bat then his head.

I instantly knew I my swing wasn't as strong as the previous, Roland would only be knocked out. "Love" Griffin stepped forward and embraced me in a one armed hug, he was still holding the flamethrower after all

As we embraced I looked around us. Half of the lair was destroyed, lucky for the Paladin the half destroyed had contained the original versions of all of Griffins data on them (im guessing the things he had stuffed in the bag that was still outside where copies).

Seems like you cant keep a bad man down though as Roland stood facing all four of us, Griffin letting out one last blast fired sending Roland back through the still open worm hole.

Griffin was still shooting flames at Roland via worm hole as David softly touched my arm and asked my to get Millie out. Nodding I took her arm but was stopped in my jump by Griffin who ran right through the worm hole.

"You moron!" I yelled causing Mille to jump slightly, she looked scared out of her mind.

"Resa please…." David was cut off by the sound of Griffin returning with a huge box like thing I assumed was the worm hole opener.

"You do that again Griffin and I will honestly pull your heart from your body"

"I'm fine, really," he said, putting an arm around my waist "I got it!" He pointed to the machine on the floor. "I trapped 'em there."

None of us noticed the still open worm hole behind our backs, but it grabbed our attention for a third time as wires shot out from it and secured themselves around Millie.

She was pulled back through.


	8. The Jumpers Battle

**Disclaimer : Full rights go to the writer and the creators of Jumper with the exception of my own characters and their storylines, im a kid so please don't sue me (if you do I only work on minimum wage so it will take yonks to pay fines off)**

HeeHeeHee01 the fight scene took me ages to get it the way I wanted, I thought I needed a big change from the first time 'Resa fought the Paladin (when she practically got her ass kicked) as she has been trained by the almighty Griffin so im glad you liked her bashing peoples head in with a bat : ) This is the chapter with how 'Resa fits into the whole Millie situation, I hope it suffices.

kbird213 im glad you like! I'm a Griffin slut too, well more of a Jamie Bell slut honestly. I love him. As for the rating I play safe, the language and violence all ways make me wonder if my rating is high enough so I rate M but yes there will be a lemon in about four chapters if im remembering correctly so another reviewer happy? Score!!!

Anyways readers, if you have seen the film then you can guess from this chapter that im near then end, well wrong! I wont be stopping when the movie stops, which should make you happy. Resa's story goes on for a while after the films ending, there is the matter of Griffins situation to address and Teresa's allusive father.

Plus what does happen to Roland??

My own take on all of these will be answered so no worries this is far from over yet. I will be taking a two week break though, I have uni exams to revise for so forgive me if im ending this chapter in an evil way…. Hey a writer has to make sure her readers will come back right?

* * *

Chapter Eight  
The Jumpers Battle

* * *

Both David and Griffin were pacing back and forth, I stood shocked at the sudden departure of Millie. _'What should we do? We can't jump in there, the Paladin are setting an obvious trap not just for David but for all three of us'_

A thought occurred to me, just a quick passing thought about my father _'We need his help' _He had obviously been doing this jumping thing for longer than the three of us had

David and I noticed as Griffin stopped in his back and forth path then headed back over to his no longer secret cabinet "What are you doing?" David asked. Griffin looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"I was thinking about taking Resa here and going to Portugal, have a nice lil holiday" he replied

"What?" Griffin stood to his full height, which was about five inches shorter than David's, something clutched in his hand

"Roland's whole army is in there, what do ya think im going to do?" David shook his head in an 'I have no idea' manor "Blow it up"

"But Millie is in there," David and I said at the same time, Griffin fixed us with his cold gaze, obviously showing he didn't really care. Choosing between the life of one innocent and the destruction of many enemies both David and I knew which he would choose

"I have to go get Millie," David said.

"David" I started, but he interrupted me

"It's my fault that Millie's there, I brought her into all of this, we have to go and get her"

"I can hear you ya know, I'm not deaf." Griffin yelled at David. "I can actually understand what you're saying. We all have to make sacrifices"

"I don't see you making any." David yelled at him. "Your girlfriends still here, she's still safe!"

"I made mine! He came to my house, he killed my parents." At this I shuddered, it seemed like it was a certain Paladins m.o arriving at the homes of jumpers and slaughtering their families. I shook the mental images of my murdered mother and housekeeper from my mind in time to see David reach out, grab the bomb from an unprepared Griffin and jump away with it.

"Oh for fucks sake!!" Griffin moaned, tilting his head backwards, probably exhausted. He dropped his head forward again, this time to look me in the eye. "You don't go through there" he pointed at the slowly closing jump scar that Millie had been dragged through "And you don't go to that bloody hotel all right? Ya got that?"

I didn't have time to answer before Griffin turned and leapt through David jump scar. I knew it was bad idea to follow them while they were fighting but Griffin hadn't told me not to, plus the still wide open jump scar in the corner was giving out a some kind of ominous taunt 'Jump through me, fight the Paladins and stop David and Griffin' kind of taunt.

I saw the shimmer of Davids jump scar and with one hand rubbing my aching stomach, I stepped through and was teleported to the Empire State Building_ 'New York City?'_

I didn't see Griffin or David anywhere, "Where the hell are they?" I muttered to myself, ignoring the few people waking around me I caught sight of another nearly faded jump scar.

I stepped through that, I landed on top of a pyramid in Egypt. I caught sight of the two men ahead of me "Would you just stop." I yelled in a futile attempt in getting their attention

'_Where is this going? Another jump scar. Joy.' _I jumped to where the men had just jumped from and stepped through the fresher jump scar and found myself on a busy highway in some random city.

"Fuck" I let out a scream as a car swerved to avoid me, luckily I stepped out of the way of another oncoming vehicle and right into a jump scar. I had to be getting closer to them by now.

The desert was the next stop, but the odd thing was I could see three sets of distinguishable footprints _'What is going on here?'_ I jumped through the last jump scar and I was back on the Empire State Building.

David and Griffin were nearby and they were fighting, the detonator bomb thing clutched in Davids hands. "Griffin? David?" I yelled as I got closer. They didn't hear me. But I could hear them clearly.

"Don't," Griffin warned David, who was dangling his left arm over the railings of the building "Don't!" David threw the remote looking thing over the buildings edge."Bad move!" Griffin yelled at him before jumping over the edge.

A ton of people around him screamed from shock. Not the fact that he jumped over physically, but at the fact that he actually _jumped_. David also jumped over and I ran to the edge of the building along with the twenty odd people that had seen both men jump.

David and Griffin where tussling in the air and it was then that I saw my chance at ending this. If I jumped to the street below I might be able to catch the remote before they did.

I jumped to the bottom of the building, going practically unnoticed by the hundreds of people busily walking around me. I looked up to an empty sky, but to two jump scars _'What the fuck?'_ Griffin and David would not have jumped separately, that I was sure of but why was there two jump scars?

My curious nature stopped me from going my own way, my stupidity caused me to jump through the closest jump scar and the faith in me hoped I had chosen the right one.

* * *

"Now who lives here?" I asked aloud , rather astounded by the calibre of the place, this wasn't at all where I had pictured either Griffin or David to jump to. The space resembled and apartment, but the lack of pictures even trash and the lack of personality made the place feel like a high priced hotel room.

I gazed unconsciously around the apartment. It was stunning and judging by the décor it was for someone with expensive taste. _'Well David admitted he robbed banks, maybe this IS his place'_ I looked past the dark leather couches, the huge TV and the papers covering the coffee table to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge to find it full of food. Someone was obviously living here, but who was it?

"Teresa?"

Someone who knew my name, evidently.


	9. Inside the Pappas Den

**Disclaimer : Full rights go to the writer and the creators of Jumper with the exception of my own characters and their storylines, im a kid so please don't sue me (if you do I only work on minimum wage so it will take yonks to pay fines off)**

Ok readers, Im baaaack! Finally I know, but guess who was stuck at her uncles house in France because of the bloody smoke from the damn volcano? Yupp me, I was one of the lucky ones though who had a place to go and a willing uncle who paid out for us a ferry : )

A quick thank you to my reviwers, your all going to find out whose jumpscar Resa jumped through so i hope the little twist is liked!

To make up for the long wait im giving the chance for two of you to be in the fanfiction, and yes it is one of those create your own character things im afraid.

One character would be a Paladin, so if your interested in writing me a villain then this bits for you : ) I also need another Jumper who may cause our protagonists some problems so if your more of the comedic writer then this character may appeal to you. Everything else can be of your own creation.

First id need the basics, name and age and gender and description (you can include pictures if they are based on actors/actresses or drawings) Then if you get really into it a small personal background would be really great. When your done just send your ideas to this e-mail  
**  
CharlieAnn90 hotmail .com  
(just remove the spaces)**

Feel free to send as many ideas/versions as you want, just name the email with something like character ideas and so on then sign it with your name and blahh blahhh! So yea, I hope to get some replies as it will make carrying on easier : ) Enjoy the chapter, next one soooon!

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Inside the Pappas Den

* * *

'_Oh for the love of __Metallicar'_ I thought '_If this is who I think it is I swear im going to combust'_

You know in horror films when you see the killer stood behind whose about to be 'offed' next? The person does this whole wide eye dramatic turn and melodramatic gasp of shock then runs?

Well it felt like I turned in slow motion but personally I think it was due to the fact that I was concentrating on keeping my head about me and trying not to faint. I looked out of the corner of my eye first, glancing a slightly blurred brown head of hair and a dark blue trench coat.

Fathers - if you're a girl, sometimes they can be darn annoying. Of course, I've only had the one biological father; no stepfathers or 'surrogate fathers'. I could have been unlucky and had a real bad fuck up of a father, instead I had a man that held just a small air of abandonment and got away with it because 'hey, he was just doing his job'.

It's a possibility that everyone else's daddies are just spot-on perfect but in a world of billions of daughters and fathers, I'm assuming that's not true.

But I bet every other girls father isn't a jumper masquerading as a travelling architect

What I knew of my father was that he tended to be uncommunicative, argumentative, defensive and every other -ive you can think of.

According to my dear old mother, I appear to have inherited his short-temperedness gene (along with the jumper one) "The Hell Dad?" was all that came flying out of my mouth as I finally faced him.

"The hell? What the hell are you doin jumping through random jump scars Teresa? This is the dumbest thing you've ever done" Never the one for small talk was my father. No hugs or greeting and words of comfort where to be said between the two of us, I could tell. When it came down to it my father could be all business.

But there was no harm in a little childish back chat.

"I don't know about that, remember the whole Christmas thing with the turkey and snowman? Mom got piss….." Apparently reminiscing was not on my father to do list today as he took a step towards me, his face frowning in anger. There was no way in hell he was going to get angry at me, not after all (or technically the little) he had done to me over the last few months. "Oh speaking of mother, you know she's dead right? Me too nearly, only I had half the right mind to get the hell outta there before the boogie man known as Roland tried to stick me with an electric tazer."

I stood firm, my arms crossed tightly across my chest as my fathers face softened. "You had me worried, vanishing like that." He told me as he removed his coat "I relaxed after I found out that you where safe, hidden away with another jumper."

As he seated himself upon one of the dark brown plushy chairs that where dotted around the room, I realised that this was where I would find out what the fuck had been happening behind doors my whole life.

"You just relaxed?" my voice was dripping with the sarcastic tone I had mimicked from Griffin "But what about mom?" I asked "What about the people at home that I just vanished on?" My father made a motion with his hand that I recognised well. _'Shut up and listen, you'll will find out'_ A childhood obedience made me comply and the questions on my tongue eased.

I seated myself opposite him, my mind emptying of all thoughts about Griffin, Millie and David. "As you know by now we aren't the only jumpers, there are as far as I know still quite a few of us left. The reason why I was never around Teresa, the reason why I haven't come to find you any sooner is that I keep these jumpers safe. While the Paladin hunt us to kill us, I hunt us to keep our kind hidden. To keep us safe. When I discovered you where with Griffin O'Conner I knew I wouldn't have to worry about you for a while"

"About Griffin" I started "He never really told me the details of how you two know each other, just that you helped him out of some trouble a while back" I knew that at this moment I would never be mad at my father for his up and leaving me, I was never really that hung up on it in the first place really but now…. well now I knew he didn't just do it to earn money. He was doing to help people like us.

My father nodded his head "Yes, it's a story quite similar to your own Teresa. You see Griffin could jump at a very young age, yet he was reckless with it and became a very noticeable young jumper. Predictable, easy to track and easy to catch but Griffins parents kept moving around and became less easy to capture than the Paladin expected." I smirked at this, I guess Griffin learnt a few of his techniques from his parents. "A young Paladin by the name of Roland finally managed to track the O'Conner family down, God knows how but they died that night. Very much like your mother and very much like yourself Griffin managed to get away."

"And he started planning on 'exterminating' the Paladin?"

"Not right away" my father leant forward in his seat towards the coffee table between us, upon it was scattered pictures and maps resembling Griffins own collection. "As a boy he had no idea who the men where that killed his parents, just the name and face of the one who had stood watching."

"Roland" I looked at the photo of the distinctive Paladin, white hair and dark skin. It as him all right, just a little younger.

"Exactly. Now I have no clue what Griffin did exactly before he met me but I know for certain he was tracking Roland, not an easy feat might I add. I was impressed. So in turn I started tracking him, making sure he would remain safe. Quite simply put, Roland latched onto him and created a trap. Griffin got caught and I helped him out."

"Which is… just what you do?" My father smiled at me, the smile I got every time I asked him why he had to leave after every Christmas. "If you knew the Paladin where so dangerous then why did you leave mom and me alone? Unprotected"

A deep sigh emitted form my father, and in a very recognisable action he clasped the bridge of his nose between his fingers "Listen now Teresa, and listen close. I am sorry for leaving you alone with this, I spent as much time away as I did so that your mother and you would be safe, that the Paladin could not trace me to that house! I had no idea you could jump until I heard about your encounter with the Paladin, after that it was too late"

"By then you knew I was safe with Griffin, sure." I mumbled "Was everyone tracking me?" I asked him, his brow furrowed slightly "The Paladin to see if daughter was like father and Griffin was just looking for bait" I explained

My fathers deep laugh filled the room "He used you as bait?" he asked before muttering "Typical" under his breath. "Now, I need you to explain why three jumpers where so carelessly jumping all over the world?"

I let out a slightly nervous laugh, after all my father had just told me he came off as a very hard-ass, play by the rules kind of jumper. Yea, didn't want to piss him off. And he looked pissed off "How? Where you just following us?"

"Yes I followed you, Griffin and that Rice boy after seeing you kicking up the sand in Egypt. Care to tell me why you where making such a spectacle?"

"Its all Griffins fault really, he doesn't really do the hero thing." I answered "Then again we wouldn't be in this mess if David wasn't so careless and had lead the paladin back to the lair" I ignored my fathers attempt at trying not to laugh at Griffins naming of his home and carried on "We fought the Paladin there, after they kept Davids jump scar open with some weird machine thing"

"The manipulator"

"We destroyed it, but only after the Paladin pulled Davids girlfriend Millie through to the other side."

"And im willing to be David wanted to go in after her?" My father asked as he pushed himself up from his chair and stood, his arms crossed across his chest.

I nodded. "But Griffin thought they would be better basically bombing the place, blowing up the lair so the effect would travel through the jump scar. David didn't really appreciate the idea so that's what they where fighting over, the detonator."

My father stood nodding his head and muttered something about a 'good strategy' before asking me if I knew where the boys where now. I shook my head. "Because you jumped through the wrong jump scar?"

"Yup, there where two. David and Griffins then yours I guess. I have no idea where they are now or if Millie is dead or still alive. If Griffins still alive" A stifling silence filled the room after this, my mind had wondered to Griffin and David and my fathers mind was elsewhere also.

"Grab a shower, some food and sleep. Im gonna jump around, follow a few leads I have on some Paladin and see if I can catch our bearings. I'll find Griffin and then we can get him together."

"Dad, NO! After everything, all the time ive spent looking for you, wondering if your still actually alive, please, I've gotta be a part of this fight. I cant just sit and wait! I've been doing that for most of my life!"

"Teresa!" my fathers voice was stern but exasperated as he grabbed his coat and swung it back on, well who wouldn't be 'exasperated' after delivering a great revelation to someone you had practically abandoned? "Please. I need you safe, to stay here. I cant keep myself and you alive while the Paladin are on high alert. For all we know they have capture two of us by now, lets not make it four"

I nodded slowly, finally seeing the sense in his words. "You'll come back this time right?" I asked

"Yes. I'll find Griffin, make sure the dust is settled and then we will bring him back safely. Together"

Again I nodded, my tightly crossed arms providing little comfort. Never one for long goodbyes my father strode over and wrapped his arms around me, placed a kiss on my forehead then jumped.

Despite the fact that my father was good at what he did, he hadn't been caught yet had he? I could not shake the welling feeling of dread, if my father didn't come back (and in all honesty his past disappearances made it the stronger possibility) what would I do then?

For the third time in my life I felt utterly alone, lost and confused.


	10. What To Do

**Disclaimer : Full rights go to the writer and the creators of Jumper with the exception of my own characters and their storylines, im a kid so please don't sue me (if you do I only work on minimum wage so it will take yonks to pay fines off)**

Well now that I have some entries for the character contest thing I can carry on! After this chapter the story will be on a little break while I write the next few chapters, im starting another story (finally conforming to the whole twilight fiction thing and writing and Alec/OC story for those who might be interested!) which I will be writing simultaneously so dont worry, I wont be forgetting about this I just want to get my new one started because my fingers are itching to wrote it!

Right well this chapter is going to be dedicated to kbird213 who has been waiting for a lemon, well m'dear in this you might just get a little bit more ;) Well you do get a bit more so everyone consider this your WARNING! This chapter is why the story is rated M so if you don't like then don't bloody read an M rated story!

(by the way missy I love france, its the being stuck with my uncle part I didnt like haha)

To the ever faithful earthlover, you'll see why she might not obay orders. Someone else point of view is shown so I hope you like it

* * *

Chapter Ten  
What To Do?

* * *

'_What to do? What toooo do?' _I asked myself as I now stood in the empty apartment. I decided that while I so badly wanted to jump after my father I would have to idea where to go or what to do. All in all he left me very little choice in the end. I would have to stay here.

Alone in the quiet apartment, as I wondered over to the fridge and grabbed some things to throw together for food, the impersonality of the place made my mind wonder back to the little things before my life became like a video game.

First I thought about my home, my eccentric neighbours like Mrs Wallis whose devil dog shiatsu 'Poppy' terrorized the street. The kind but very uniquely coordinated Harry Jameson who had once broken his leg by falling over "that bastard dog" Poppy.

While my home hadn't been anything special, I missed that relaxing everyday feeling it gave me. I missed the fact that I once believed going clothes shopping with my mother was as dangerous as life got.

I slowly ate the sandwich I had aimlessly just thrown together and realised the only chance I would ever have of getting that feeling back would be to join the fight against the Paladin, but on a bigger scale than what Griffin and I had been doing. I would need to help my father, but in doing that I would have to listen to him. _'Bloody father, getting to do all the good stuff while I just wait here' _I thought. Should I be immature and ignore what had been asked of me just because I felt left out? I decided for once to ignore my childish side, life with Griffin had taught me many things but the one that applied now was to "sit down and shut up".

There really was no point in rushing in like I usually did, my father was much more covert than I was and if I went barrelling into a situation like this I was bound to get someone killed. _'Right, I need a plan then. Something to keep me occupied' _

A shower was the first thing on my mind and the warmth of the streaming water helped me to relax, just a little but the thoughts of Griffin and the impeding Paladins where constantly running through my mind. Next was to potter around my fathers home in search of a shirt to borrow, after a few minuets of looking I found a perfectly fine but slightly worn flannel shirt "Perfect" I said to thin air, then buttoned it up.

Since there was very little else for me to do the next few hours consisted of making coffee, drinking coffee, eating a biscuit, cleaning the apartment, eating another biscuit and washing my dirty shirt. I was just about to turn mad with boredom when a thump and a muffled moan from behind me mad me jump up in surprise "Griffin"

* * *

Stuck in Chechnya Griffin twitched, causing his arm to bush up against the electric wire to his left. As pain ran through him for the hundredth time he cursed "God, I'm going to kick David's poncy arse when I get out," he grumbled. His senses picked up a nearby jump but he was unsure how far away if actually was, if someone had jumped he recognised it. For a fleeting moment he hoped Resa had found him, but soon realised she had stopped following him a while back. _'Fuck I hope she's all right'_ he thought, worry suddenly flooding him. With a slight panic he scanned around with his eyes, one left then right then left again. Another surge and twitch.

"Why do I all ways find you in these situations kid?" said a distinctively recognisable voice from below, followed by a deep laugh.

"Oi! Who the fuck is that?" Griffin yelled. "If its you Mal this isn't fucking funny all right? Get me the fuck down!" Griffin fumed.

"What should I do to get you down?" His old mentor questioned

"Anything!" Griffin shouted. "God Mal, your brain gone bad with age?" He twisted his head to watch Mal stand there smirking. The old man hadn't changed a bit in the years he'd been gone. He looked down to the ground as he was in a deep concentration. "I could jump you down maybe if I can just...?"

As Mal plotted out Griffin's escape another jolt of electricity ran through him. He grimaced and groaned in pain. "Any time now Mal!" Griffin watched as the older jumper disappeared and reappeared in front of him, his feet balancing on one of the rubber coatings that acted as some…. damn like he knew what the hell they where for

"Can't think of anything better," Mal grinned as he held out his hand.

Griffin straightened out his left hand shakily, reaching for the one held out to him. Once Mal grabbed his hand, he jumped quickly to the ground. He was on his knees and began to get up, strength quickly returning. "Well that was shockingly simple" he coughed a few times as Mal chuckled

"All the worst situations seem to have a simple solution" he grinned down at Griffin before rummaging through his pocket and pulling something out of it_ 'A picture?'_ "Now I want you to visualise this place, jump to it. Teresa is there, she's safe for now at least. I don't have to tell you that what happened today wont have a consequence Griffin, the both of you will have to fight again very soon"

Griffin nodded as he grabbed the picture out of Mals hand. He looked it over quickly, years of jumping made sure the place was stored perfectly in his mind and handed it back "What are you doing next?" he asked, knowing perfectly well Mals mind was never off the job.

"To find where your cunning friend took Roland. I'll be back in a day or so, keep in the apartment until then" Griffin nodded his head in agreement before speaking up

"You know Teresa is going to flip when she realises your keeping her out of this" He told Mal, who soberly nodded his own head. "Make sure you come back this time" He added as he handed back over the picture of the apartment.

As Griffin was ready to jump Mal spoke his reply "I promise" before jumping himself to god knows where. Jumping never usually hurt this much_ 'The electricity must be fucking up my system'_ Griffin thought, even the landing hurt as the fell to his knees.

"Griffin" _'Fuck, never thought id be happy to hear that high pitched voice again'_

* * *

"Griffin!" I repeated again. I ran over to the collapsed jumper, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"It'll be okay. I'm fine, see," Griffin said as I tightened my grip and hoisted him up. I half dragged, half carried him to the seemingly unslept in bed my father didn't seem to use and placed him upon it.

"Yea well you don't sound it" I mumbled as I climbed on beside him "You look half dead" I turned on my side to face him and propped my head on my elbow, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

That infamous smirk settled on those lips as I pulled back "My energy's coming back" he wiggled his eyebrows as to prove his point. His left arm shot out to grab my waist, I let out a small squeal of shock as he pulled me on top of him and deepened the kiss.

I was vaguely scared that my weight would be too much considering he looked so haggard but he didn't mind, in fact he leaned me back onto my bed as he laid himself over me. _'Damn, his energy is coming back. Shocker there'_ The boy was obviously easily turned on. His hand roamed over me as did mine on him. The kisses were slow at first and then slowly they became much more urgent. Finally he broke away, but as I uttered my question of "Is this hurting you" he just looking at me before slowly leaning down and capturing my lips yet again.

Ever so carefully I felt his hand inching my borrowed shirt up, and then sliding it off of me. I used my hands to pull his shirt off making us break away from each other's lips for only a couple of moments then we were right back to what we were doing.

I felt Griffin slide his hand underneath me and unclasp my bra. My mind was running faster than I ever could as he pulled it off the rest of the way. One part of me was screaming that this was fine, its what's meant to happen and its not like I could avoid it forever (not that I really wanted to, Griffin was fucking sexy as hell when he wanted to be) but another part of my mind kept yelling '_Fathers bed you dirty girl! Your fathers bed!' _

My very odd thoughts where silenced though as Griffin began to trail his lips down my jaw, and across my neck. Eventually he came to one of my nipples and hungrily began sucking on it gently. I moaned in response, which only made his ministrations faster. I reached my hand down his still soaking jeans but trying to slide them down wasn't as easy as I had hoped, the water he had jumped into earlier had glued them to his legs but he took the slow removal of his jeans as a message, and pulled away for just a moment to slide the rest of his clothing off. I too followed his example and soon my last articles of clothing joined his upon the floor.

Griffin then went back to what he had been doing only he switched to the other side. This only made me rake my nails across his back, but instead of him growling in pain, he growled in pleasure and his hips bucked against me, which was when I could feel what was growing in between his legs. _'Jesus this is really happening'_ was my last thought before Griffins free hand ran down my thigh to manoeuvre my legs apart. So caught up in the ecstasy I had only a fleeting thought about completely forgetting about the condom as he slowly plunged himself inside of me.

This time I couldn't hide my moans as he began to move back a forth almost expertly.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, as my hands dug into the mid of his back. My eyes closed in ecstasy and bliss as he continued to move against me, and I continued to meet his every thrust.

I felt as if I was in heaven, sure it had been painful there at the beginning like always, but the more I stretched the better it became, and then realization struck me. He wasn't wearing a condom, but before I could do or say anything, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Griffin, despite the empty apartment had to literally cover my mouth with his own from screaming out as the orgasm hit and i tightened around him, bringing him too over the edge.

As the high of sex slowly left both of us I felt Griffin collapse on top of me. We both just sat there breathing in, trying to catch our breath. I felt drained, weakened, and couldn't even imagine how powerless Griffin must feel at the moment. He still had enough energy to wrap his arms around me and kiss my cheek.

Pulling the covers over us he didn't even attempt to try and get dressed. "Fuck im so screwed if your dad jumps in right now" he chuckled, the feeling of his breath on my neck was reassuring. Griffin was here and he was safe "You know, with him being a jumper and all we're never going to get any privacy"

For some reason that little comment filled me with some sort of, elation I guess. I chose to see it as some conformation, that Griffin wasn't gone, he wasn't planning on going anywhere and that my dad didn't either. I smiled happily before I frowned and turned to look at him, "You forgot the condom." That's when his eyes shot open

"Shit. You're on birth control aren't you," he asked suddenly looking at me. I shook my head and he groaned, "Great."

I laughed at the small look of dread that filled his eyes "Don't worry. I'll jump to town tomorrow to pick up a Plan B pill just in case" Griffin nodded and closed his eyes again, tightening his hold around me. "Griffin?"

"Humm?"

"What happened to Millie?"

"Dunno" he grumbled

"David?"

"Don't care"

"My father?"

Griffin sleepily opened his eyes and sighed "Just had amazing sex and she's asking about other blokes" he mumbled "He went to find Roland, to see where David left him. Bastard has a habit of leaving people hanging in places" I let out my own sigh, making Griffin look down at me. "Hey least you have me back" he grinned, making me laugh softly

"Least I have you back"

"We can worry about the others tomorrow" Griffin voice sounded utterly exasperated as again he closed his eyes and laid his head back. 'Let him rest' my mind told me, and I agreed with it, quietening my questions I laid my head against Griffins warm but bare chest and relaxed into sleep. "After morning sex that is"

'_That bloody mythological bird!'_


End file.
